lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
xuta * "xutada" sinifia "bullet", ma "xuta" dise ce "gun" es un ojeto posible. Me sujesta ce, en loca, on xuta baletas par un fusil/pistol. Tota la ojetos va es coerente alora. Simon ** oce, esetante on xuta baletas con un fusil o pistol. ** Me pensa ce ambos de "con" e "par" es posible en esta caso. "Par" es usada per atas e metodos; "con" es usada per ojetos. Natural, un fusil es un ojeto, ma lo es ance un metodo de xuta baletas. (Lo xuta la baletas, donce los es xutada par lo.) La difere es multe sutil a veses. Ma "par" lia clar "la fusil" a la verbo "xuta", e cisa "con" ta dona la malimpresa ce "con fusil" es un descrive de la baletas. Simon **interesante. en parla de ojetos multiple, nos ia introdui la problem de sujetos multiple: ci o ce xuta la baleta? la om o la fusil? me ta dise ce la baleta es xutada par la om con la fusil. la fusil es sola la strumente; la om es la ator vera. si on regarda la arco e flexa, la relatas deveni plu clar. **Cuando un person usa un strumento per fa un ata, la ata es fada par ambos, en alga sensa. Esta pare es un parte de la esense de un strumento: on usa un strumento como un estende de se corpo propre. Cuando me usa un pen per scrive un frase, me scrive lo, e me mano scrive lo, e ance la pen scrive lo. Compara "me scrive la frase con musica", do la musica es sola un elemento acompaniante, cual es en no modo la scrivor de la frase. An tal, si "me scrive la frase con me fio", me e me fio es egal la scrivores. Simon ***en me mente, la pistol/arco lansa la baleta/flexa, e la om xuta la baleta/flexa. ***Donce "xuta" sinifia "fa lansa"? Esta no conveni per "xuta un bal a un gol". Simon ***"xuta un bal a un gol" es un forma metaforal (ma comun internasional). vera, on lansa un bal par la usa de la se pedes. la distingui jeneral entre "xuta" e "lansa" es la usa de un aparato como un fusil, pistol, arco, etc. ***Nos nesesa inclui tal definis importante en la disionario en alga modo – no per cada parola, ma per los con cual on pote era fasil. Me va sujesta un modo per esta a pos. Simon memoria * memoria de tempo corta = \n short-term memory * memoria de tempo longa = \n long-term memory * memoria de labora = \n working memory **plu bon: memoria operante. **O "de opera"/"operal"? Me espera ce tota partes de me memoria es "operante". Simon ***bon punto. **me sujeste "m de dura corta/longa". ***Plu bon, si. Simon **plu memorias: ***memoria sensal ***memoria iconal ***memoria ecoal ****La parola debe es "ecal", ma acel es bizara. Un solve: "eco" ta deveni prima un ajetivo. Esta ta permete ance "eci" (= deveni un eco) como un verbo usosa. Simon *****me ta prefere reteni "eco" como un nom. ****estas es espresas tecnical. donce, me sujeste un de esta posibles: *****memoria sensal de oia/vide *****memoria iconica/ecoica *****plu bon: memoria resonante! ***esecutor sentral ***sircuito de espresa ***lona visuo-spasial ****Per ce no "vidal-spasial"? Simon *****esta es ance un espresa tecnical. ma posible "lona de vide e spasio". *****posible plu bon: la lona de memoria de labora. an plu bon: la lona de memoria operante ***m semantical ***m episodial ***m prosedal *me nota ce nos no ave un parola per "sketchpad" e simil. me usa "lona" a supra per sujeste la idea de la "visuo-spatial sketchpad". **"Lona" es eselente per acel usa metaforal de "sketchpad". Lo es plu clar ca la terma engles, en fato. Simon *pos plu pensa, alga de esta espresas es tro tecnical e depende tro multe de teorias varios per ajunta a la disionario. jorj vocabulo * blanca de ovo = \n egg white * jala de ovo = \n egg yolk (nos ave ja "albumen" e "vitelo", ma los es parolas tecnical) * interdental = \a \n interdental (consonant) * Africa Norde > Africa norde? "northern Africa" (como "Asia este"; compara "America Norde", cual es un nom propre en se mesma) * Africa sude = \n southern Africa \geo * Per ce "metal" es prima un ajetivo, cuando la nomes de la metales (oro, etc) es prima nomes? Simon * unia de mone = \n unit of currency